The Traitor
by Leo no Ruisu
Summary: One Shot/Songfic Um dia como outro qualquer no Santuário, ele acabava de sair do banho, quando todo aquele inferno começou... Concluída


_It all began when they took me from my home_

_and put me on Death Row,_

_a crime for which I'm totally innocent, you know._

_**Começou quando eles me levaram de minha casa**_

_**e colocaram- me no corredor da morte**_

_**um crime pelo qual eu sou totalmente inocente, você sabe.**_

Estava em minha casa como de costume e a água fria caía sobre toda a extensão do meu corpo. Como eu poderia saber que eles me esperavam do lado de fora?

Pingos ainda escorriam do meu cabelo e caíam sobre a toalha amarrada na minha cintura enquanto o meu corpo semi-exposto era observado por olhos furiosos que me acusavam.

Fui levado de forma humilhante para prisão "Uranus", um caminho atravessando vaias e gritos que insinuavam traição, mas como ser um traidor sem ao menos cometer um crime?

_I began to warm and chill_

_to objects and their fields_

_A ragged cup, a twisted mop_

_**Eu comecei a esquentar e sentir calafrios**_

_**dos objetos e suas formas**_

_**Um copo áspero, um esfregão torcido**_

Naquele lugar que mais parecia o inferno, o tempo parecia estar parado. O calor insuportável me fazia transpirar muito, eu trajava apenas uma calça e observava minuciosamente tudo ao meu redor. As pedras pareciam figuras horrendas, como se a morte estivesse me convidando para uma festa, esse pensamento fez um calafrio percorrer minha espinha.

Era hora de receber a minha refeição: um prato de sopa e um copo com água, tudo que um traidor tinha direito a comer. Do lado de fora eu reparei numa formação de rochas que lembrava um zelador com seu esfregão sendo torcido.

_those sinister dinner deals_

_the meal trolley's wicked wheels_

_a hooked bone raising from my food and all things either good or ungood_

_**Essas ofertas sinistras de jantar**_

_**as rodas ímpias do carrinho de refeição**_

_**um osso em gancho sensibiliza a minha comida e todas as coisas boas ou não**_

O jantar anterior à morte é o mais sinistro. A sensação da morte parece estar impregnada na comida e o som do vento lembra o carrinho de refeições dos prisioneiros do corredor da morte.

Nem mesmo nessa ultima refeição eu tenho paz. No interior da sopa eu encontrei um osso em forma de gancho. Um aviso da sentença que se aproxima. Enfim está chegando a hora.

_and the mercy seat is waiting_

_and i think my head is burning_

_and in a way i'm yearning_

_to be done with all this weighting of the truth_

_an eye form an eye and a tooth from a tooth_

_and anyway i told the truth_

_and i'm not afraid to die_

_**e a cadeira elétrica esta esperando**_

_**e acho que minha cabeça está queimando**_

_**e em uma maneira eu estou ansioso**_

_**ser feito com toda essa ponderação da verdade**_

_**olho por olho e dente por dente**_

_**e mesmo assim eu disse a verdade**_

_**e eu não tenho medo de morrer**_

Enfim a sentença me é conhecida e sob os raios do divino Zeus eu padecerei. Sinto o suor escorrendo, talvez a sensação de medo esteja fazendo-me alucinar, minha cabeça queima com isso.

De certa maneira, estou ansioso pelo fim deste tormento, logo saberei o crime que cometi e a verdade me será mostrada ante os olhos. Talvez eu tente fugir, se o fizer serei realmente um traidor, mas sinto que devo tentar. Algo está por minha conta. Mesmo uma batalha contra todos eles pode valer a pena pela minha vida.

A todo o momento eles chegam para me chamar de traidor, mas desde o começo digo a verdade, pois desse crime nada sei e é por esta razão que não temo a morte.

_I hear stories from the chamber_

_My Kill-hand's tattooed E.V.I.L. across its brother's fist_

_that filthy five! They did nothing to challenge or resist_

**_Eu ouço histórias da câmara_**

**_Minhas mãos assassinas tatuadas E.V.I.L através de punho do irmão._**

**_que cinco imundo! Eles não fizeram nada para contestar e resistir_**

Nesse tempo que aqui estou, eu os ouço cochichando. Várias são as histórias sobre a câmara onde devo padecer.

De tanto ser acusado sinto as mãos manchadas de sangue como uma tatuagem que nunca mais sairá, é como se nelas eu pudesse ler a maldade, mas isso não é algo que possa ser real, não é a minha personalidade, talvez a dele, mas digo apenas talvez, pois foi o que mais se admirou quando fui acusado.

Cinco são aqueles que agora vigiam meus últimos momentos, tenho raiva deles, pois do outro lado dessas grades me olham como se eu fosse a parte ruim do santuário. Tão hipócritas... Tão imundos...

Mesmo assim não digo nada, engulo meu orgulho enquanto me encaram, acho que sinto isso por que nenhum dos que se intitulam "meus irmãos" fizeram nada para me defender.

_In heaven his throne is made of gold_

_the ark of testament is stowed_

_a throne form which I'm told all history does unfold_

_it's made of wood and wire_

_and my body in on fire_

_and god in never far away_

**_No céu o seu trono é feito de ouro_**

**_a arca do testamento de estiva_**

**_Um trono o qual eu disse toda a história se desdobra_**

**_É feito de madeira e arame_**

**_e meu corpo em chamas_**

**_e Deus nunca está longe_**

A hora de ficar frente a frente com meu carrasco se aproxima, ouvi varias vezes que, sentado em seu trono dourado, poucas vezes desceu à Terra. Se ele decidiu vir para me calar definitivamente meu crime está além do que imagino. Nesse trono é decidida a história dos homens, e se assim foi proclamado minha história já esta a um passo de ter seu fim.

Levado de meu cárcere, sou colocado sentado à uma cadeira de madeira e arame. A hora do fim se aproxima e já sinto meu corpo em chamas, sei que ele não está longe, o Onipotente observa calmamente minha agonia.

_Into the mercy seat I climb_

_my head is shaved, my head is wired_

_and like a moth that tries to enter the bright eye_

_I go shuffling all of life just to hide in death a while_

_and anyway I never lied_

_**na cadeira elétrica eu sento**_

_**minha cabeça é raspada, minha cabeça está conectada**_

_**e como uma mariposa que tenta inserir os olhos brilhantes**_

_**eu vou embaralhar tudo na vida apenas para ocultar o tempo da morte**_

_**e de qualquer maneira que eu nunca menti**_

Estou sentado aguardando a morte, será que é isso que realmente devo fazer? Eles raspam toda a extensão da minha cabeça, os longos fios azulados enfim não são mais meus. Agora eles dão lugar a um pedaço de metal gélido.

Os olhos de todos brilham ao ver que o meu fim está próximo. Devo tentar me defender? Tentar ganhar algum tempo para respirar um pouco mais? Não importa o que digam eu nunca menti sobre isso.

_a life for a life and a tooth from a tooth_

_and i got nothing left to lose_

_and the mercy seat is melting_

_and is a way that's helping_

_to be done with all this twisting of the truth_

_an eye form an eye and a tooth from a tooth_

_and anyway I told the truth_

_but I'm afraid I told a lie_.

**_a vida por uma vida e um sorriso por um sorriso_**

**_e eu não tenho nada a perder_**

**_e a cadeira elétrica está derretendo_**

**_e é uma forma que está ajudando_**

**_de ser feito com todos torcendo presente da verdade_**

**_olho por olho e dente por dente_**

**_e de toda forma eu disse a verdade_**

**_mas estou com medo que eu disse uma mentira_**

Enfim meu crime é revelado e mesmo assim continuo a dizer que sou inocente, minha vida se esvai por outra vida, meu sorriso se foi para que ela continuasse sorrindo.

Meu medo começou a desaparecer, já não tenho nada a perder afinal, nem mesmo aquele que tem o mesmo sangue que eu acreditou em mim.

Um raio forte atravessou o metal na minha cabeça. Uma sensação aguda de dor percorreu o meu corpo, a própria cadeira começou a derreter, mas isso está me consolando, pois enfim sei a verdade. Desde o começo eles a gritavam, mas não pude acreditar; de certa forma morro inocente por que sempre disse a verdade, mas ao mesmo tempo temo que a minha verdade fosse uma mentira contada dentro da minha cabeça.

**Flashback**

- Enfim encerrarei sua vida, Athena.

- Pare Saga, o que esta fazendo? Esse bebê é a reencarnação da nossa Deusa que Zeus envia sempre que o mal está para despertar.

- Cale-se Aiolos devo exterminá-la enquanto tenho tempo.

Minhas mãos tremiam, o tempo estava se esgotando, meus cabelos acizentados começavam a voltar ao seu tom azul de sempre, era a ultima oportunidade, se Shion soubesse disso, meus planos não se realizariam jamais.

- Não Saga.

Recebendo o golpe que deveria ser de Athena o homem que um dia foi meu companheiro agora tinha seus olhos vazios, sua vida se esvaía ao mesmo tempo em que minha sanidade voltava, não havia tempo de salvá-lo, eu ainda podia correr dali, mas por que essa ideia? Então a influência de meu outro eu não havia acabado, a tentativa de culpá-lo era minha melhor chance e por isso fugi e apaguei isso das minhas memórias.

**Fim do Flashback**

- Perdoe Athena, Aiolos, já é tarde para mim.

Esse murmúrio forçado se tornou a última coisa dita por mim, que já fui um dia comparado a um Deus por minha bondade.

**Fim**


End file.
